Encontro Inesperado
by Metalvampire
Summary: Tudo parecia correr rotineiramente... se não fosse aquela visita inesperada. Yaoi. Sephiroth X Rufus


_Fic-presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum Northern Crater, especialmente feita para o Vovô, e para todos desse fórum lindo. 3_

_Observação: A ocasião da fic foi tirada dos acontecimentos do jogo, e certos ocorridos foram manipulados ou atrasados para que ela funcionasse._

_Definitivamente não sirvo pra isso, mas... espero que goste, Vovô. Foi feita de coração... ^^_

X

X

x

**Encontro Inesperado**

Aquela parecia apenas mais uma noite na Shinra. As mesmas caras entediantes cruzando pelos corredores, o mesmo ritual de funcionários entrando e saindo pelas portas da empresa.

Apesar disto, aquela definitivamente não era uma noite comum. Comentários sobre uma invasão da Avalanche, grupo terrorista que já havia causado diversos problemas à Shinra, corriam por toda a empresa, apesar de não confirmados exatamente.

Segundo os mesmos boatos, os terroristas haviam sido apanhados e eram mantidos como prisioneiros em andares que os funcionários comuns não tinham acesso.

Os boatos deram lugar a uma comoção geral dos funcionários no andar térreo do prédio, com a entrada do filho do presidente, Rufus Shinra, e do Turk que sempre o acompanhava, Reno.

Rufus, que vinha à frente, ignorou os cumprimentos, seguindo em direção às escadas, indo direto ao elevador. Puxou o blazer branco para junto do corpo, virando-se para o outro antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse.

- Quem diria, hein? Os terroristas aqui dentro, metendo as caras... eles têm coragem. – o ruivo ainda tinha o celular na mão, após a ligação que recebera de Rude, comentando com um sorriso descontraído.

- Isso era esperado – Rufus retrucou de olhos fixos no visor que lhe indicava os andares avançados.

- Rude participou da captura, que cara de sorte! E eu aqui bancando a ba... – encarou o rosto do louro, que desviara os olhos para ele -... o grande e leal guarda-costas.

O silêncio de Rufus encerrou aquela questão, e enquanto não chegavam ao destino, o louro apenas acompanhava os andares avançados, enquanto Reno se entretinha com joguinhos em seu celular.

O apito do elevador indicou a chegada ao destino, e a passos largos, Rufus se adiantou, tomando a frente mais uma vez. Com um suspiro, Reno se desencostou do vidro do elevador e o seguiu.

- Vá atrás de informações sobre a invasão e onde estão os Terroristas.

- Agora??

- O que acha? – Rufus não esperou uma resposta, seguindo pelos corredores sem olhar para trás. Dali seguiu direto ao seu escritório, de onde esperaria pelas informações. Era isso ou dar de cara com o seu velho pai, e Rufus definitivamente ignorava essa opção.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Rufus despertou ligeiramente sobressaltado. Ergueu o rosto da mesa de seu escritório, incomodado pelo fato de simplesmente ter adormecido. Olhou em volta, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Reno, ou de qualquer um que fosse. Achou que havia um silêncio mórbido em volta, diferente da rotina.

Apanhou o celular, discando o número de Reno, mas após a quarta chamada, desistiu. Levantou-se da cadeira, apanhando uma pistola guardada em uma das gavetas. E só então saiu de seu escritório, com a arma em punho.

Corpos de guardas e funcionários do prédio espalhavam-se, desacordados, pelo corredor. Rufus não se certificou, em nenhum daqueles corpos, se estavam desmaiados ou mortos. Desviou-se apenas, imaginando o que diabos teria causado aquilo... Duvidava que meros terroristas fossem capazes de um ataque naquelas proporções.

Seguiu pelas escadas até a cobertura do prédio. Tinha de se certificar de uma coisa após aquele ataque, e era lá que ele obteria tal resposta, no gabinete de seu pai. Não pôde deixar de notar o rastro de sangue que seguia por todo aquele trajeto, seguindo escadas acima. Não podia precisar de onde aquele rastro vinha, mas sabia exatamente até onde ele ia.

Já no topo das escadas, Rufus parou, os olhos fixos na mesa à frente.

O corpo do presidente Shinra, fincado na mesa por uma espada extremamente longa. Definitivamente morto, o homem. Rufus sabia exatamente quem utilizava espadas daquele porte, mas... a possibilidade parecia inacreditável.

Havia uma silhueta no canto direito da sala, mas antes que Rufus pudesse distinguir do que se tratava, fora atingido e jogado contra o carpete. Em outro momento, não havia mais nada em suas mãos, a pistola desaparecera para algum lugar fora de seu alcance. De rosto voltado para o chão, Rufus apoiou-se com os braços na tentativa de levantar-se, mas algo o prendera com força, dedos que o empurraram de volta, pelas costas. Rufus tentou virar o rosto, em vão. A mão do estranho fechou-se sobre seus cabelos louros, puxando-o sem esforços e prendendo seu rosto contra o carpete imundo.

- Me largue imediatamente.

A força que Rufus exercia na tentativa de se levantar era inútil, comparada à força exercida pelo outro. O silêncio seguido ao comentário espantou o louro. Nem mesmo uma respiração compassada era ouvida daquele estranho, além da sua, alta e descompassada.

Rufus encarou novamente a figura do presidente morto, a espada longa e fina cravada nas costas do velho.

- Imagino a surpresa no rosto do velho antes de bater as botas, ao vê-lo... – Rufus disse, com controlada calma e certa ironia.

O outro curvou o corpo, prendendo o peito contra as costas de Rufus, que não tentou virar o rosto desta vez. O louro sentiu uma respiração lenta contra sua orelha, o rosto do outro próximo ao seu.

- Você é o próximo a morrer aqui.

A voz grave e firme era a confirmação para a suspeita absurda de Rufus. Como ele esqueceria daquela voz? Os olhos azuis tentaram em vão focalizar o rosto tão próximo ao seu.

- Você não vai me matar. Não tem nenhum sentido nisso. – Não havia preocupação contida na voz de Rufus.

- Não busco por sentidos para matar alguém... Rufus. – os cabelos prateados escorreram pelas costas do outro, alguns fios tocando no rosto do louro – A morte é o único sentido de minhas ações, a morte de todos.

Rufus inspirou profundamente, mas não demonstrou reação quanto àquilo. A mão de Sephiroth apertou seus cabelos com mais força, e o louro apenas suspirou.

- Não sou como ele. Não tenho nenhum interesse nos problemas do meu velho pai...

- Você é o novo presidente, Rufus. A Shinra e todo o poder agora estão em suas mãos... poder que pretendo destruir. – Apesar da gravidade nas palavras, a voz de Sephiroth era extremamente calma.

- Ainda não sou presidente – aquilo era uma mentira – e o problema estava todo naquele homem, morto ali. Não tenho interesse em seus meios e fins... tenho minhas próprias intenções.

Sephiroth soltou uma risada curta, fria, que não mostrava diversão. Não demonstrava nada. A mão que antes prendia as costas de Rufus fechou-se contra seu pescoço, pressionando-o com força medida, o suficiente para impedi-lo de inspirar o ar.

- Você está no caminho de seu pai. Shinra também pensaria assim...

- Não me compare... – a voz de Rufus falhara, pela pressão em sua traquéia.

Sephiroth manteve a pressão no pescoço do louro, observando em como a reação do novo presidente se tornava mais desesperada conforme os segundos se passavam, a tentativa de se mover, impedi-lo com as mãos ou se levantar completamente contidas.

Segurou o louro pelo ombro com a mão que antes prendiam seus cabelos, virando seu corpo. Os olhos azuis, ligeiramente injetados, ainda mantinham a mesma ousadia, apesar da situação que se seguia. Ele estava morrendo, e ainda assim não ousara encará-lo com olhos de medo ou súplica... muito diferente de seu pai.

Completamente diferente do velho que o encara com pavor, e implorara por sua vida como um rato... não havia nada em comum entre aqueles dois.

Sephiroth apoiou seu corpo sobre o do louro, diminuindo a pressão no pescoço do outro. Viu o rosto tornar a uma cor mais humana, as bochechas mantendo o tom avermelhado e a respiração desesperada de Rufus, procurando suprir o ar que lhe fora antes negado.

Os lábios de Sephiroth curvaram-se em um sorriso sombrio, ligeiramente malicioso, e sem esperar que Rufus regularizasse a respiração, beijou-o intensamente, roubando o pouco de ar que o louro havia recuperado. Quase se surpreendeu ao sentir a retribuição do gesto, os lábios pressionados com força um contra o outro, as línguas disputando por espaço...

E Sephiroth afastou seus lábios. Segurou o cabelo de Rufus novamente, colando seus lábios no ouvido do louro, ouvindo a respiração descompassada do outro.

- Assistirá ao fim de camarote... divirta-se.

Rufus inspirava o ar com força, e havia piscado os olhos uma única vez. Não havia mais ninguém ali. Nenhum peso mais sobre seu corpo, ou pressão sobre os ombros. Mas ainda havia o gosto familiar de Sephiroth em seus lábios.

Levantou-se do chão rapidamente, olhando em volta. Sephiroth não estava lá. Não mais.

Encarou o corpo inerte de seu pai uma última vez, só então reparando em mais um corpo encostado junto a uma das pilastras. Palmer... Rufus esperava que ele estivesse morto, mas não se certificou daquilo. Seu celular tocara, e apanhando-o antes do segundo toque, ouviu o som da hélice do helicóptero antes mesmo da voz do piloto, do outro lado da linha. Seu transporte, marcado antes de tudo aquilo ocorrer.

Dirigiu-se ao heliporto do prédio, o piloto já em aguardo. Embarcou no veículo sem pestanejar, ordenando que o piloto seguisse sem quaisquer explicações. Já havia avançado, quando um pensamento súbito o fez erguer-se do assento, ordenando que o piloto voltasse.

- O que?! Senhor, o prédio está sob ataque! – o piloto encarou-o alarmado.

- Volte imediatamente!

Apanhou o celular erguendo-o em busca de Reno. Nada. Pensou em Palmer, o gorducho covarde, desacordado ao lado da mesa de seu finado pai. Se estivesse vivo, daria a confirmação de que Rufus precisava.

Beirava a loucura, o que acontecera. Sephiroth, vivo?! Deixando-o viver depois de ter matado o velho? Rufus precisava de uma única confirmação, para seguir com seus planos.

O helicóptero avançou pela vidraça do gabinete do presidente. Mesmo dali, Rufus viu o corpanzil de Palmer correndo em sua direção. Não pode deixar de ver outros ali... certamente os prisioneiros terroristas.

Rufus esboçou um sorriso vitorioso. Apanhou a shotgun que o piloto levava consigo. Desceu do helicóptero, Palmer parara à sua frente, tentando recuperar a respiração daquela pequena corrida desesperada.

- Sephiroth!!! .... Sephiroth esteve aqui... E matou o presidente Shinra... Matou-o!! – o velho falara entre pausas para respirar.

O Louro encarou-o surpreso, por apenas um instante. E então assentiu, ajeitando os cabelos para trás. Então... era exatamente aquilo. Palmer era um idiota, mas aquele desespero era real.

- Então... Sephiroth realmente esteve aqui... – Rufus finalizou, para um Palmer que já avançava para o helicóptero.

Os olhos do novo presidente voltaram-se ao louro de cabelos espetados que avançava em sua direção. Já tinha a resposta que precisava. Ele apenas se divertiria um pouco com aqueles Terroristas estúpidos, e após sua posse, o verdadeiro objetivo entraria em curso.

Ignorar completamente a visão de seu estúpido pai. Governaria a seu próprio modo... pelo medo.

E encontraria ele mesmo a tal Terra Prometida... e Sephiroth.

X

X

X

X

X

_Considerações finais:_

_-Tentei ao máximo uma ocasião Seph x Rufus, Vovô, mas você foi malvado em seu pedido...rsrs_

_-O Reno sumiu, não sei o que aconteceu com ele... *apanha*_

_- A fic começou e terminou esquisita... é, relendo aqui ficou ainda mais... perdão por minha falta de coerência._

_-Qualquer coisa, meu pedido de desculpas está aqui, começando pela falta de um lemon de verdade... eu bem que tentei, mas... travei no processo._

_- E... melhor ignorar o fato de como o Seph se materializava nessas horas... rsrs_

_-Bem... até o próximo AS (?) rs_


End file.
